That 70s Quiz
by Disco-Freak
Summary: What would happen if in the first season of the show, each of these characters took an 'email' quiz? What would their answers be? Well, I've got them in here, so read and review, and tell me how to improve!
1. Eric Forman

-Basic Info-

1. Full name: Eric Forman

2. Age: 17, and yes, I have a car.

3. Sex: Male, and sure, if Donna's up to it.

4. Height: About 5'11.

5. Weight: 120 lbs and proud.

6. Natural Hair Color: Brown.

7. Current Hair Color: Brown.

8. Parent's Names: Red and Kitty Forman.

9. Siblings Names and Ages: Laurie Forman, and she's probably about 19 now.

10. Pets Names: I don't have any, because my turtle ran away.

-Favorites-

11. Favorite Color: Red. Like Donna's hair.

12. Favorite Food: Hyde's special brownies.

13. Favorite Show: Spiderman is cool, but he's no G. I. Joe.

14. Favorite Movie: Star Wars, the greatest movie ever created!

15. Favorite Video Game/Sport/Recreational Actvity (Ex. Swimming): Hanging out with Donna

is pretty cool, I must say.

16. Favorite Book/Comic/Magazine: Playboy. Who doesn't like Playboy?

-Relationship If In One-

17. Girlfriend/Boyfriend and name: Donna Pinciotti.

18. How long have you been going out: It's a recent thing, just in the past few months.

19. Do you intend to marry your girlfriend/boyfriend in the near future: Maybe, all depends on

how it goes, and how stupid I act.

20. Favorite Memory with your girlfriend/boyfriend? Our first kiss.

21. Did you have your first kiss? If so then where and or how did it occur: We have had our

first kiss, and it was on the Vista Cruiser, and Donna just kissed me! And I didn't kiss her

back. I felt so stupid.

22. Have you ever got more intimate then kissing/hugging/cuddling: Nah, she won't let me.

23. Have you ever slept with you girlfriend/boyfriend: Nope.

24. Most attractive thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend: Her huge boobs.

-Relationship if not in one (aka Crushes and such)-

25. Do you have a crush on someone and who: In a relationship

26. Does he or she know that you do: In a relationship

27. Do any of your friends know that you do? And who: In a relationship

28. Have you ever tried asking this person out: In a relationship

29. If so what was the reply: In a relationship

30. Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and who: In a relationship

31. Any common reason why those relationships before didn't work out: In a relationship

32. If you haven't ever been with someone before, what's the reason and what holds you back: In a relationship

-Random Sexual Stuff-

33. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Apperance/Physical): Boobs. Like every

other guy.

34. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Personality): Well, they have to be nice, and

not like the Devil (namely Jackie)

35. What hair color do you prefer: Red, like my Donna's.

36. What eye color do you prefer: Brown, like my Donna's.

37. Color of Undergarments: Black and lacy, but I still haven't gotten to see if I like anything

better or not.

38. During making out or sex do you prefer lights on or off: Both for making out, but I don't

know about sex, and stop taunting me!

For Guys

39. Thong or underwear? Underwear, I guess.

40. Muscular or normally built women: Muscular, like Donna of course.

41. Like a girl with fake tits or real: Real.

42. Lipstick or no: None, as Donna doesn't wear any.

43. Piricings? Nope.

44. Hot chick with a shitty personallity, ok looking chick with an ok personallity, fat ugly chick

with an amazing personallity: OK, but I ended up with a hot chick and an awesome

personality. Sometimes, being a smartass it great.

45. Big ass or small ass: Normal, because big will just make me upset that I can't have it, and

small is just pointless. Like Han being with Leia.

For Girls

46. Boxers or briefs:

47. Muscular or medium built:

48. Abs enough to cuddle with or rock hard abs to play around with:

49. Guy wearing makeup or no makeup:

50. Piericings:

51. Hot guy with a crapy personality, adverage joe with average personallity, fugly guy with acne in his nose and crotch with an amazing personallity:

52. Guy with a huge ass or a normal sized one:

-Future-

53. Do you plan on getting married? To whom: I don't know, maybe even to Donna.

54. What job do you plan on having: What ever I end up doing. Fatso Burger, I guess.

55. Where do you plan on living: Somewhere away from Point Place.

56. How big of a house: Normal house, with Donna.

57. How many kids do you plan on having: I don't know.

58. What age can you see yourself dying at: Basically whenever Red kills me.

59. If your current plan for your future screws up, what do you have planned: I have no

current future plan.

60. Future look bleak or bright: Pretty bleak if I continue living here with Red and Kitty.


	2. Donna Pinciotti

-Basic Info-

1. Full name: Donna Pinciotti

2. Age: 17, but fully capable of doing what an adult can do.

3. Sex: Female, and no.

4. Height: 5'10

5. Weight: About 130 lbs, but what does it matter?

6. Natural Hair Color: Red.

7. Current Hair Color: Red.

8. Parent's Names: Bob and Midge Pinciotti.

9. Siblings Names and Ages: I have enough, but none live with me, so they're more like

cousins.

10. Pets Names: Mr. Bonkers the cat.

-Favorites-

11. Favorite Color: Blue.

12. Favorite Food: Basically anything, I'm not picky.

13. Favorite Show: Whatever's on.

14. Favorite Movie: Anything but Star Wars. I am so sick of that movie, that I could watch

anything else, even if it totally sucked.

15. Favorite Video Game/Sport/Recreational Actvity (Ex. Swimming): Basketball is fun, but I

hate it when Eric gets all girly and upset when I beat him.

16. Favorite Book/Comic/Magazine: I love reading, so I guess, Moby Dick by Charles Dickens

was good.

-Relationship If In One-

17. Girlfriend/Boyfriend and name: Eric Forman.

18. How long have you been going out: It hasn't been too long, so I'm not up to doing

anything dirty yet.

19. Do you intend to marry your girlfriend/boyfriend in the near future: I don't know, depends

on how much of a jerk Eric turns out to be, though he's been good so far.

20. Favorite Memory with your girlfriend/boyfriend? Punching him in the stomach when I just

moved in.

21. Did you have your first kiss? If so then where and or how did it occur: Yes, before we

were dating, and I just kissed him to see what it felt like.

22. Have you ever got more intimate then kissing/hugging/cuddling: No, I'm not ready yet.

23. Have you ever slept with you girlfriend/boyfriend: Still not ready.

24. Most attractive thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend: He's so cute, because he's different

than other guys. He thinks that what I say matters as much as what I do.

-Relationship if not in one (aka Crushes and such)-

25. Do you have a crush on someone and who: In a relationship

26. Does he or she know that you do: In a relationship

27. Do any of your friends know that you do? And who: In a relationship

28. Have you ever tried asking this person out: In a relationship

29. If so what was the reply: In a relationship

30. Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and who: In a relationship

31. Any common reason why those relationships before didn't work out: In a relationship

32. If you haven't ever been with someone before, what's the reason and what holds you back: In a relationship

-Random Sexual Stuff-

33. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Apperance/Physical): Their smile.

34. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Personality): they have to have a sense of

humour, and it's always important for them to be nice. And they have to think that women

are just as important as men, if not more.

35. What hair color do you prefer: Brown.

36. What eye color do you prefer: Blue, or brown. I don't care.

37. Color of Undergarments: White.

38. During making out or sex do you prefer lights on or off: It doesn't matter, since I really

don't think I'm ready yet.

For Guys

39. Thong or underwear?

40. Muscular or normally built women:

41. Like a girl with fake tits or real:

42. Lipstick or no:

43. Piricings?

44. Hot chick with a shitty personallity, ok looking chick with an ok personallity, fat ugly chick

with an amazing personallity:

45. Big ass or small ass:

For Girls

46. Boxers or briefs: Briefs, I guess.

47. Muscular or medium built: I kind of like Eric's scrawniness. It's cute.

48. Abs enough to cuddle with or rock hard abs to play around with: Enough to cuddle.

49. Guy wearing makeup or no makeup: None! Even I don't wear makeup!

50. Piercings: None

51. Hot guy with a crapy personality, adverage joe with average personallity, fugly guy with acne in his nose and crotch with an amazing personallity: It doesn't matter what they look like,

as long as they have a great personality. But, if you can have both, then take it.

52. Guy with a huge ass or a normal sized one: Normal. Huge is weird.

-Future-

53. Do you plan on getting married? To whom: Yeah, I guess, maybe Eric.

54. What job do you plan on having: I want to be a successful business woman, and not a

housewife.

55. Where do you plan on living: I want to go to college, and I'll decide where to live

afterwards.

56. How big of a house: As long as there is a house involved, I'm fine with anything.

57. How many kids do you plan on having: Two, I guess. A boy and a girl.

58. What age can you see yourself dying at: Old age, after becoming an important figure in

world history.

59. If your current plan for your future screws up, what do you have planned: If I don't go to

college, I'll find another job, but I'm not going to let that plan fail.

60. Future look bleak or bright: Look pretty damn bright to me!


	3. Steven Hyde

-Basic Info-

1. Full name: Steven Hyde. But if you call me Steven, I'm beating the crap out of you.

2. Age: 17, still a minor, but by government standards, what are they gonna do?

3. Sex: Male. I already have what I need.

4. Height: 5'10, the same as Big Red.

5. Weight: Somewhere around 150 lbs, but I'm not at all concerned.

6. Natural Hair Color: Brownish blond.

7. Current Hair Color: Brownish blond.

8. Parent's Names: Edna Hyde, and well, who knows?

9. Siblings Names and Ages: None that I am aware of, but it's always a possibility.

10. Pets Names: I don't have a dad. Do you really think I've got a pet?

-Favorites-

11. Favorite Color: Black. Like Jimi Hendrix.

12. Favorite Food: Mrs. Forman's cooking. Eric may be a dumbass, but he doesn't seem to

realize that he's got it made.

13. Favorite Show: Charlie's Angels. Man, those chicks are hot.

14. Favorite Movie: X-rated stuff is good.

15. Favorite Video Game/Sport/Recreational Actvity (Ex. Swimming): Organized sports are

pointless. The only thing I do worth my while is the circle.

16. Favorite Book/Comic/Magazine: Playboy. I don't read anything else.

-Relationship If In One-

17. Girlfriend/Boyfriend and name:

18. How long have you been going out:

19. Do you intend to marry your girlfriend/boyfriend in the near future

20. Favorite Memory with your girlfriend/boyfriend?

21. Did you have your first kiss? If so then where and or how did it occur:

22. Have you ever got more intimate then kissing/hugging/cuddling:

23. Have you ever slept with you girlfriend/boyfriend:

24. Most attractive thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend:

-Relationship if not in one (aka Crushes and such)-

25. Do you have a crush on someone and who: Donna, and everyone knows it, because I

keep hitting on her, no matter how lame it is.

26. Does he or she know that you do: I like her because she's hot and smart at the same

time. Of course, she's figured it out.

27. Do any of your friends know that you do? And who: Everyone knows. Even Kelso, which

is quite the achievement on his part.

28. Have you ever tried asking this person out: Yeah.

29. If so what was the reply: She likes Forman.

30. Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and who: No.

31. Any common reason why those relationships before didn't work out: I haven't been in

one, just one night stands and stuff.

32. If you haven't ever been with someone before, what's the reason and what holds you back: I don't know. Donna wouldn't date me, so that ended it.

-Random Sexual Stuff-

33. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Apperance/Physical): How hot they are.

34. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Personality): they have to have a brain of

some sort. What's the point in talking to a dillhole?

35. What hair color do you prefer: Red is good, but it doesn't matter all that much.

36. What eye color do you prefer: As long as they have them...

37. Color of Undergarments: Black.

38. During making out or sex do you prefer lights on or off: Either is fine. I'll go with on.

For Guys

39. Thong or underwear? Let's go thong.

40. Muscular or normally built women: Either, as long as they aren't fat.

41. Like a girl with fake tits or real: As long as they're big...

42. Lipstick or no: Sure, why not?

43. Piercings? Once again, sure.

44. Hot chick with a shitty personallity, ok looking chick with an ok personallity, fat ugly chick

with an amazing personallity: Ok chick with ok personality, but if it's a one night stand, I'd

want a hot chick.

45. Big ass or small ass: Both.

For Girls

46. Boxers or briefs:

47. Muscular or medium built:

48. Abs enough to cuddle with or rock hard abs to play around with:

49. Guy wearing makeup or no makeup:

50. Piercings:

51. Hot guy with a crapy personality, adverage joe with average personallity, fugly guy with acne in his nose and crotch with an amazing personallity:

52. Guy with a huge ass or a normal sized one:

-Future-

53. Do you plan on getting married? To whom: Probably not.

54. What job do you plan on having: I think I'll end up in prison one way or another.

55. Where do you plan on living: Prison.

56. How big of a house: A small room with metal bars.

57. How many kids do you plan on having: A bunch, but I won't keep in touch as of now.

58. What age can you see yourself dying at: Whenever I get bored of living.

59. If your current plan for your future screws up, what do you have planned: I'll end up a dork

like Forman and get married and have a worth while life.

60. Future look bleak or bright: Depends on how you take it.


	4. Michael Kelso

-Basic Info-

1. Full name: Michael Kelso.

2. Age: 18. I failed a grade, cuz I wouldn't write cursive.

3. Sex: Hell ya! OH, I get it. Male.

4. Height: 6'2. I'm tall and hot. Man pretty.

5. Weight: About 150 lbs, but muscular.

6. Natural Hair Color: Golden brown.

7. Current Hair Color: Golden brown. I didn't have to change it.

8. Parent's Names: Doesn't matter. Their last name is Kelso, and that brings fame.

9. Siblings Names and Ages: I have too many to name, but the gang knows Casey.

10. Pets Names: I have a bunch of dogs, but nobody knows who's they are.

-Favorites-

11. Favorite Color: Green. They bring out my eyes.

12. Favorite Food: Popsicles. They're good, but they just keep breaking...

13. Favorite Show: Anything with hot chicks.

14. Favorite Movie: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Christmas Rocks!

15. Favorite Video Game/Sport/Recreational Actvity (Ex. Swimming): I like doing it.

16. Favorite Book/Comic/Magazine: Playboy. I like to look at the pictures.

-Relationship If In One-

17. Girlfriend/Boyfriend and name: Jackie Burkhart

18. How long have you been going out: I don't know.

19. Do you intend to marry your girlfriend/boyfriend in the near future: If she wants to.

20. Favorite Memory with your girlfriend/boyfriend: Doing it.

21. Did you have your first kiss? If so then where and or how did it occur: We had it, but it

wasn't that important to our relationship.

22. Have you ever got more intimate then kissing/hugging/cuddling: Why the hell would I be

with Jackie if we hadn't gone further?

23. Have you ever slept with you girlfriend/boyfriend: Yes.

24. Most attractive thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend: Hair, eyes, butt, boobs

-Relationship if not in one (aka Crushes and such)-

25. Do you have a crush on someone and who:

26. Does he or she know that you do:

27. Do any of your friends know that you do? And who:

28. Have you ever tried asking this person out:

29. If so what was the reply:

30. Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and who:

31. Any common reason why those relationships before didn't work out:

32. If you haven't ever been with someone before, what's the reason and what holds you back:

-Random Sexual Stuff-

33. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Apperance/Physical): Hair, eyes, butts, boobs

34. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Personality): They don't need a good

personality. But whory is a good addition.

35. What hair color do you prefer: Whatever

36. What eye color do you prefer: Whatever

37. Color of Undergarments: NONE!

38. During making out or sex do you prefer lights on or off: On, then I can see what I'm

doing.

For Guys

39. Thong or underwear? Thong. Or none. Yeah, none.

40. Muscular or normally built women: Normal, but no fat chicks.

41. Like a girl with fake tits or real: Fake.

42. Lipstick or no: Lipstick makes them look super hot, so yeah.

43. Piercings? It doesn't matter.

44. Hot chick with a shitty personallity, ok looking chick with an ok personallity, fat ugly chick

with an amazing personallity: Hot chick! Oh! More than one hot chick!

45. Big ass or small ass: Huge ass.

For Girls

46. Boxers or briefs:

47. Muscular or medium built:

48. Abs enough to cuddle with or rock hard abs to play around with:

49. Guy wearing makeup or no makeup:

50. Piercings:

51. Hot guy with a crapy personality, adverage joe with average personallity, fugly guy with acne in his nose and crotch with an amazing personallity:

52. Guy with a huge ass or a normal sized one:

-Future-

53. Do you plan on getting married? To whom: Yes, to Jackie Burkhart.

54. What job do you plan on having: Rock star. Or movie star. Or ummm...

55. Where do you plan on living: In a love van.

56. How big of a house: Oh, I don't need a house.

57. How many kids do you plan on having: I probably have kids already, but I guess as many

as the times that I knock up Jackie.

58. What age can you see yourself dying at: Oh, I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna live forever

with the magic potion that I'm working on.

59. If your current plan for your future screws up, what do you have planned: Ummm, maybe

I'll become a professional Bottle-rocket thrower.

60. Future look bleak or bright: Oh, it looks bright to me!


	5. Jackie Burkhart

-Basic Info-

1. Full name: Jackie Burkhart

2. Age: 16, I'm young and I have the hottest body imaginable.

3. Sex: Female, and only with Michael.

4. Height: 5'2.

5. Weight: 95 lbs, très petit, great body for the cheerleader that I am.

6. Natural Hair Color: Chestnut Brown.

7. Current Hair Color: Still chestnut brown, and it is gorgeous.

8. Parent's Names: Jack and Pam Burkhart.

9. Siblings Names and Ages: None. I'm good enough to be an only child.

10. Pets Names: I have so many that I've stopped giving them names. But, I do have many

unicorns with names, if you would like.

-Favorites-

11. Favorite Color: White, definitely me best colour after blue, red, green, yellow, black,

purple, orange and silver.

12. Favorite Food: Anything that's not mushy, or messy.

13. Favorite Show: The Price is Right

14. Favorite Movie: The Wizard of Oz

15. Favorite Video Game/Sport/Recreational Actvity (Ex. Swimming): Shopping, and

cheerleading, and telling Michael what to do.

16. Favorite Book/Comic/Magazine: Reading is pointless, except for Cosmo.

-Relationship If In One-

17. Girlfriend/Boyfriend and name: Michael Kelso.

18. How long have you been going out: Let's see...6 months, 7 weeks, and 2 days.

19. Do you intend to marry your girlfriend/boyfriend in the near future: Of course! I want a

wedding in the middle of the summer, with a long white wedding dress, and purple

bridesmaid dresses, with ice sculptures of unicorns everywhere and...

20. Favorite Memory with your girlfriend/boyfriend: When we kissed for the first time outside

under the stars, I could just see Michael proposing!

21. Did you have your first kiss? If so then where and or how did it occur: We did, and it was

the most amazing thing ever! But, the one when I was six doesn't count.

22. Have you ever got more intimate then kissing/hugging/cuddling: Yes.

23. Have you ever slept with you girlfriend/boyfriend: Yes.

24. Most attractive thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend: Everything, he is the most adorable

person on the planet!

-Relationship if not in one (aka Crushes and such)-

25. Do you have a crush on someone and who:

26. Does he or she know that you do:

27. Do any of your friends know that you do? And who:

28. Have you ever tried asking this person out:

29. If so what was the reply:

30. Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and who:

31. Any common reason why those relationships before didn't work out:

32. If you haven't ever been with someone before, what's the reason and what holds you back:

-Random Sexual Stuff-

33. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Apperance/Physical): Eyes

34. What attracts you most to the opposite sex? (Personality): They have to be really sweet.

35. What hair color do you prefer: Light.

36. What eye color do you prefer: Brown, or blue

37. Color of Undergarments: White or red

38. During making out or sex do you prefer lights on or off: Off

For Guys

39. Thong or underwear?

40. Muscular or normally built women:

41. Like a girl with fake tits or real:

42. Lipstick or no: Lipstick

43. Piercings?

44. Hot chick with a shitty personallity, ok looking chick with an ok personallity, fat ugly chick

with an amazing personallity:

45. Big ass or small ass:

For Girls

46. Boxers or briefs: Briefs.

47. Muscular or medium built: Muscular of course.

48. Abs enough to cuddle with or rock hard abs to play around with: It doesn't matter as long

as they are there.

49. Guy wearing makeup or no makeup: Eww. None.

50. Piercings: None.

51. Hot guy with a crapy personality, adverage joe with average personallity, fugly guy with acne in his nose and crotch with an amazing personallity: I'm sure that I can find a hot guy with

an amazing personality. He's bound to be out there. Actually, he's my Michael.

52. Guy with a huge ass or a normal sized one: Normal.

-Future-

53. Do you plan on getting married? To whom: Oh my gosh, to Michael Kelso. I'll be Mrs.

Jackie Kelso! That sounds so good!

54. What job do you plan on having: Duh, swimsuit model. Or, I'll be famous.

55. Where do you plan on living: In a mansion with Michael and my children.

56. How big of a house: Huge, because I'm going to be rich!

57. How many kids do you plan on having: 5, and their names are going to be Jessica,

Elizabeth, Kiara, Natalie, and Sara. That's right, I won't have any boys. And all of them

will love unicorns, like me!

58. What age can you see yourself dying at: At about 80 or so, after my looks are totally gone

and life is no longer worth living.

59. If your current plan for your future screws up, what do you have planned: Oh, it better not

screw up.

60. Future look bleak or bright: As bright as my eyes! And that's bright.


End file.
